


Grace

by Barenzo



Category: Angel - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Angst, Castiel Fluff, Castiel fanfiction, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel fan fiction, castiel imagine, castiel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: Castiel x reader where she had a crush on him when he was human, and now they meet again, once he has his grace back, giving him the chance to tell her he likes her too





	Grace

“I’m telling you Y/N, that man in the booth has been staring at you for the past ten minutes!” Your best friend spoke in a hushed tone to you, turning her head to peek over her right shoulder. 

Your head tilted back, allowing the iced whiskey in the small glass cup to flow through your semi open lips. You face quickly contorted in discomfort from the burn the beverage gave you as it slid down your throat, but once you allowed yourself to relax, you began to enjoy the warm sensation that the alcohol produced. 

You sighed as you held the now empty cup with the tips of your fingers. You swirled the glass in small circles before placing it on the bar table gently. You turned you head to your left, now meeting eyes with your best friend who looked at you, eyes wide with expectancy. 

“And I’m telling you Karen, I don’t care.” You stated, motioning for the bartender to get you both more whiskey. 

“But he’s cute!” She whined, her body bouncing slightly like that of a spoiled child. 

“Everyone is always cute to you after the third cup of whiskey, Karen.” 

“No! I mean it this time. He is gorgeous.” She pushed. 

“Still don’t care.” You answered, nodding in thanks to the bartender as he placed the new glass of whiskey in front of you. 

“Look, I know you miss…Uh, wait, what was his name again?” 

“Castiel.” You spoke, your voice slightly irritated. It was like you were somewhat offended she did not remember his name. 

Sensing your annoyance, your friend nodded.”Castiel, right. Sorry.”  When you turned away from her to look forward, she grabbed her glass and took a small sip before looking back at you. “Cut me some slack, Y/N, it’s hard to remember a person you never even let me meet.” 

She was right, even in her tipsy state. You did not mean to come off as harsh as you did, but even now, after almost eighth months, you were forced to adapt to the fact that the man you somehow became infatuated with, was long gone. 

“I know, I know.  I’m…I’m sorry for my tone.” You spoke softly, looking down to your drink. “I would have loved for you to meet him, however, things were a bit-’

“Complicated. I know, you’ve told me this a thousand times.” She finished as she swallowed the last of her drink. She gave you a smile and continued. “Y/N, you know I love you, but it’s been eight months….-” 

“Don’t start.” You spoke with a shake of the head. “This has nothing to do with that.” 

“Really?” She asked in disbelief. “Before him, you used to enjoy going out and looking at the fine men around us while sipping on glasses of cold whiskey-” You scoffed and snatched your drink from the table, sipping a tiny swivel as she continued “Now, you barley leave the house unless it’s for work, you wear a fake smile every day….You gave everything you had to this man and now that he is gone you refuse to take it back.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to?” You forced out, your voice slightly shaky. “Maybe it hurts less this way.” 

“It will hurt more if you don’t move on.” 

“I tried.” You confessed, turning your head to meet her eyes. “I really,  _truly_ did Karen. I tried living my life the way I used to, I thought that if I did, then maybe I could forget about my pain and move on. When I tried, I realized I only did half the things I used to because I was so lonely. When I was with Cas, he gave me something I never knew I needed…He was the only one to ever gave me what I truly needed…..Now that he’s gone, everything I yearn for is gone to, I don’t know…” 

You shrugged and turned away from her before gulping the last of your drink. Your attention went  to the endless bottles of liquor in front of you. After the confession you just made, you silently wished you could indulge yourself with every single one of them.

“I don’t know if it’s the booze, but you look like you actually meant that.” Karen spoke, her hand reaching to caress your left shoulder. “You really liked him, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” You confirmed, nodding slowly. “I really did.” 

“Wow.” She whispered in response. You noticed her eyes dart behind you, and she quickly turned her body and brought her elbows to rest on the table. Both her hands cupped the opposite elbow as she began to speak. “Oh  _Shit._ ” 

“What?” You asked. 

“The hot guy from the booth is coming over here.” She explained. “His eyes were fixated on you.” 

“Ugh, Son of a Bitch.” You whispered as you rolled your eyes. 

“He looks determined Y/N.” She warned. 

“Don’t worry. I turn down men for a living.” You reassured with a wink. 

“Excuse me-” 

You held your hand up to stop the mysterious man as your turned your body in your chair. “Look buddy, no offense but I am not intre-” 

The words to describe what you were currently feeling were many, but for now, you focused more on the fact that the man she had been referring to this whole night, was the same man responsible for the sea of emotions you felt in the last eight months. 

“Cas?” You asked, your voice not even loud enough to even be considered a whisper. 

“Hello, Y/N.” 

“Wait a second hold up.” Your friend called out from behind you. “ _This_  is Castiel?”

“I am.” He spoke, his eyes not leaving yours. “It has been some time, Y/N” 

“Eight months to be exact.” You spoke, your tone now back to normal, and now full of pure hatred. 

You turned from him to gaze at your friend. “I’m sorry about this, but I have to go.  _Do not_ , drive home. I’ll drive you to get your car in the morning.” You grabbed the loose cash that was in your pocket and slammed it on the table. With a quick glance at the Cas, you pushed yourself off the stool and ran to the exit. 

“Y/N! Y/N wait!!” Karen shouted. You ignored her calls and pushed through the exit, trying with all your might to hold the tears that were threatening to fall.

The air was cold against your skin, though you welcomed it since you were burning from all the booze you had consumed. You were not a light weight like Karen, so thankfully, you were not drunk. 

You were determined to get to your car as fast as possible, seeing Cas sent your brain into overdrive. You were feeling to much at once, relief that he was alive, despite the war he had explained was raging. Sadness, because his face reminded you of the day he said goodbye, how he needed to keep you safe and that his presence put you in unspeakable danger. Anger, because he had the nerve to walk up to you and act like nothing happened, he acted like he had no idea that he broke your heart. 

The car was not to far away now, you rolled your eyes as the sound of the bar door opened. You knew who it was. 

“Y/N, please wait.” He called out to you, you could hear his pace quicken as he tried to catch up to you. 

“Screw you!” You yelled as you turned your head to face him before turning back and walking faster. There was a considerable distance between you, and you knew you could use it to your advantage

You finally reached your car, but unfortunately for you, you needed your keys to get in. 

You shuffled, your hands traveled over your body in a desperate attempt to find what you needed. Anxiety started to build in your heart as you realized the lack of a metal jingle in either pocket the harder you patted the fabric. 

“You keep the keys in the back zipper thing of your woman bag.” 

You jumped backwards in fear. You brought your hands to your mouth and let out a small squeek as you noticed Castiel standing to your right, right next to your car door, his hand resting on the back of your mirror.  

You regained your breathing, but you quickly became confused at his presence next to you. You took a look behind you, trying to remember how far he was when you were trying to escape him, you know you did not imagine it.  “How did  you-….How did……how….You were  _really far_  behind me I know it. I didn’t even hear your feet, how did you get up here so fast?” 

“I teleported.” He stated simply 

You nodded. “Ah, well I am assuming then…since you, ya know,  _teleported_  to me, that you got your Angle juju, er uh, grace back?” 

“I did.” He confirmed, a smile of pride and happiness on his face. 

You returned the smile, before looking in the back zipper of your purse and pulling out your keys. “Congratulations, well I really need to be going so-”

“Y/N please.” He called out, reaching his right hand to grab your left wrist. “I heard what you said in the bar, to your friend. Was all of that true?” 

“It  _was_.” You explained. “Though it does not really matter since I-” 

“There is really no point in lying.” He interrupted. “Your heart beat is enough to tell me nothing has changed.” 

“Let go of me Castiel.” you pleaded. 

“I like you too.” He rushed out, causing you to pause and eye him I confusion. “I truly do, Y/N. I like you a lot more than a simple human crush, that’s why I came back to you, why I had to see you again. I…I got my grace back now, and I’m willing to do all I can to protect you if you will have me back. The dangers I face are many, but they would all be worth fighting through if you were by my side once more.”

He lifted your wrist and stepped forward, creating only an inch of space between you. He reached down to your right hand and took your purse from your fingers, dropping it to the ground next to your car door. 

“That’s my purse.” You spoke in a whisper as your eyes met his, though you found yourself really not caring your bag. 

“I am aware.” He responded, bringing his lips down to meet yours. 

His lips were truly heavenly, you thanked whatever God he worked for, for giving this man the most precious lips in all of the world. The way he moved with you, the way he captured your being instantly just by touching you, was the very thing you missed about him the most. This was the feeling you craved, this was the feeling he graced you with every time you were around him. 

You would never let him go, never again. 


End file.
